Fears in the Night
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place within "The Princeless Bride." Gloria experiences her first ever nightmare during Liz's slumber party before the wedding. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the characters from TBAA. They belong to CBS. I do however own Monica's special name for Gloria.

Enjoy!

God loves you!

"Fears in the Night"

Gloria heaved a sigh as she tried to drift off to dreamland. She wasn't really tired, but she knew she had to try and sleep or risk a telling off from Tess.

The youngest angel had already run off at the mouth to her superior once that evening. Albeit jokingly, but she had done it nonetheless.

It was this reason that she was now doing her best to stay on Tess's good side.

Heaving another sigh, Gloria rolled over for what seemed to be the thousandth time that night.

Tess, who was sitting in the far corner reading a classic novel, put it down at the sound of Gloria moving. She knew that Gloria had just been joking with her earlier and she wasn't angry with her.

"Gloria?" Tess ventured. She put the book down and made to get up from her spot. "Are you okay, little angel?"

Gloria held her breath. She prayed that if she didn't answer, Tess would think that she had just moved in her sleep.

Fortunately for the youngest angel, her supervisor came to her rescue just then.

"Tess, it's all right. I've got her. Little one, come here." Monica beckoned gently.

Gloria sighed with relief and rolled over to face the Irish angel.

Once Monica was sure she had her 'little one's attention, she reached over and pushed a strand of Gloria's hair out of her face.

"Gloria, what's wrong?" Monica asked. Her Irish lilt was full of concern.

Gloria shook her head, but Monica knew her case worker all too well.

"Can't you sleep, sweetheart?"

"Not really." The youngest angel admitted.

Monica gave her case worker an understanding look.

"Do you want to sleep next to me? Will that help you get settled?"

Gloria nodded. She then shot Monica a hopeful look before asking somethin' of her.

"Can we cuddle, please?"

"Aye, for a wee bit. Come here." With that, Monica held her arms out and Gloria wasted no time in laying her head in her lap. She knew Tess wanted her to get some sleep.

It only took Monica combing her fingers through Gloria's hair three times for her to drift off.

Tess smiled when she saw that Gloria had finally fallen asleep.

"You're a miracle worker, angel girl." Tess commented, smiling at her former case worker.

Monica blushed, but grinned nonetheless.

"Gloria's not a hard angel to work with." She told her. "You just need to be a wee more patient with her. She's a good listener for the most part. Besides, Gloria's not used to bein' in Human form for a long period of time, let alone sleeping. She just needed a little help to get there."

Tess nodded in agreement.

"You're right about that."

Little did both angels know what the night would bring as far as trouble was concerned…

It wasn't until later that night that disaster struck concerning Gloria. She was sleeping soundly until a nightmare invaded her mind, making her toss and turn.

Monica, who had been getting a drink in the kitchen, returned just in time to see her 'little one start to thrash a little.

It wasn't until the youngest angel called out for the Irish angel to help her, did Monica realize what was happening.

Quickly but carefully, Monica knelt down beside Gloria's thrashing form and shook her awake gently.

"Gloria, come on, little one. It's only a dream. It's just a nightmare. It's time to wake up, sweetheart. You're all right. It's okay…"

"Monica!" Gloria cried out, her voice breaking with unshed tears. "Monica!"

"Little one, you need to wake up." Monica gently coaxed. She then did somethin' she knew would get Gloria to wake. She reverted back to her angel form and continued to coax Gloria awake, knowing it would help her.

Sure enough, a few minutes later Gloria awoke, shaking and in tears, but at least she was awake now.

"Gloria, it's all right. You're safe, little one. You're safe. Monica's right here. I'm here, sweetheart." The Irish angel assured her scared case worker who was more like a daughter to her. "I'm right here." With that, she reached her arms out to the distraught younger angel.

Recognizing Monica's familiar and gentle Irish lilt, Gloria made eye contact with her friend before diving for the safety of her embrace.

Wrapping her arms around the trembling angel, Monica hugged her close while planting a motherly kiss on the top of her head.

"Shh, little one, it's okay. It's all right. You're okay now. Monica has you. I'm here, Gloria. I'm right here."

"Don't let go!" Gloria begged, her voice tearful and full of fear. "Please, don't let go!"

"I won't." Monica assured her. "I promise you, I won't."

Gloria let out a sob before burying her face in Monica's shoulder.

Just then, Tess came into the room. She had heard Gloria's sobs all the way in the dining room and she wanted to see what was going on.

Upon entering the living room, the first thing Tess noticed was that Monica was in angel form with Gloria clinging to her like there was no tomorrow.

The second thing she noticed was the way Gloria was shaking.

Kneeling down beside Gloria on her left, Tess tried to do her part to help.

Realizing that Gloria was in no shape to explain, the elder angel turned her attention to Monica.

"Angel girl, what happened? And why are you in your normal form?"

"It's the only way Gloria will stay calm. She needs me to be in my angel form for now, Tess. She's pretty shakin' up. She had a wee scare."

"A wee scare?" Tess repeated, her gaze traveling to the for mentioned angel. "I would say a "wee scare" is putting it mildly. What happened?"

Monica sighed. She went to adjust herself and Gloria practically freaked out.

"Monica, please, don't let go!" Gloria begged, her voice no less tearful. She had started to cough by this point and the Irish angel had to get her calmed down and fast.

"Gloria, it's okay, little one. I'm not moving." She assured her. "I'm not goin' to let you go. I promise. I just had to get comfortable, that's all. You're still safe with me."

Seeing that Gloria had spoken a coherent sentence, Tess seized her chance to get her 'little angel's side of the story.

"Little angel, what happened?" Tess inquired. "What's gotten you so scared?"

Gloria glanced up briefly and made eye contact with her superior. She let out another sob before burying her face in Monica's shoulder again.

"Gloria?" Tess tried again. "Baby, what happened?"

As another fearful sob escaped the youngest angel's lips, she tried to answer Tess's question.

"He had an axe!" Gloria cried. She went silent once again with the exception of the occasional whimper that escaped her lips.

"An axe?" Tess asked, giving Monica a quizzical look. She then narrowed her eyes. "Have you been letting our little Gloria watch things she shouldn't?"

Monica shook her head in a way that told Tess she was telling the truth.

"No, Tess. But I think I know where Gloria got the idea of an axe from."

Tess narrowed her eyes.

"And where would that be?" The superior angel asked.

"Remember that assignment we had a few months ago? The one at the bar?"

"With those women who were shopping around for love?" Tess asked, praying she was on the right track.

"Aye. That's the one. Well during that assignment one of them mentioned somethin' about an axe and a briefcase while Gloria was there. It was meant as a joke, but I think it scared my little one somewhere along the line. I also think the reason she had a nightmare is because she's not used to sleeping all that much yet."

"You might be right." Tess said. She then tried her hardest not to laugh at the statement Monica had made about the axe. She wasn't trying to make fun of their little Gloria by any means. She just couldn't understand how somethin' like that could scare her.

Tess shook her head as a small smile spread across her face.

Monica caught her and gave her a look as she felt Gloria snuggle into her for protection.

"Tess!" Monica admonished. "It's not funny! It really scared her somethin' awful."

"I know, baby. And I'm not making fun of our little Gloria. I just don't understand how she could dream of that of all things."

Monica shook her head as well, but it was in frustration.

"Monica!" Gloria whimpered just then.

"Shh, it's all right, little one. I have you. I'm not goin' to let you go. Would you like me to stay in our normal form for the night? Will that help you feel better?"

Gloria nodded.

"Please?" She asked. She was about to say somethin' else, but was interrupted by a bout of unexpected nausea. She swallowed hard, not knowing what was going on. She had only felt this way once before and she hadn't liked it then either.

Monica caught on and hastened to help her distraught case worker who she viewed as her own.

"Gloria, are you feelin' sick, sweetheart?"

The youngest angel merely whimpered, giving her supervisor the answer she needed.

Thinking quickly, Monica got up and picked Gloria up with her. She carried her to the nearest bathroom. She set the young angel on the floor upon arriving.

Once the door was closed, Monica knelt in back of Gloria and helped her to endure what would soon happen.

"Monica, it hurts!" Gloria cried just as her stomach lurched. She heaved before bringing up the contents of her stomach.

"I know it does, little one. I know. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. You're goin' to be okay."

By the time Gloria's stomach had calmed down, Monica managed to get her to drink some water before Gloria attached herself to her again. She didn't' want anything but for her supervisor to protect her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Monica asked. She became visible just in case it was one of their assignments.

Gloria felt her change form and let out a frustrated sob.

"Gloria, it's okay." Monica soothed. "It's just for now, little one."

Gloria nodded and tried to be patient. She was still shaking and she just wanted to feel better.

"It's Liz." Came their assignment's reply. "Tess told me someone was sick. Is there anything I can do?"

Monica felt Gloria push herself into her more.

The Irish angel thought quickly.

"Aye, thank you. Can you get a sick bucket and put it in one of the spare rooms you have, along with a thermometer please?"

"Sure." With that, Liz was gone.

"Ba-but what about the…" Gloria's voice trailed off as she started to heave again.

Monica helped her to face the toilet before she had a chance to throw up on the floor by accident.

Fortunately, the Irish angel was able to help her case worker in time.

"The sleepover isn't important right now. Getting' you better is the only thing that matters. You're sick and you need some rest and TLC. I'm goin' to see that you get it. And it won't be in a room with ten or twelve Humans."

Gloria nodded.

Once Monica was sure Gloria's stomach would be okay, she picked her up and took her to the room they would be using for the rest of the night. She just prayed Gloria would feel better in time for the wedding.

But somethin' told Monica that Gloria's sudden sickness had more to do with her nightmare than an actual flu.

"There you go." Monica said, brushing a few strands of Gloria's hair out of her face. "You're gonna be okay, little one. I promise. I'm goin' to take care of you and so will Tess. You'll feel better soon."

Gloria merely whimpered as she tried to get comfortable.

After Gloria was situated, Monica reverted back to her angel form as she had promised Gloria she would back in the bathroom. She knew Gloria felt safer if she was in her normal form, at least for now.

Fortunately for both angels, Tess was the one to bring the supplies Gloria needed.

Gloria confirmed Monica's thoughts by snuggling into her for a cuddle and closing her eyes.

Tess smiled at the interaction as she set the things down on the table. She didn't like seeing any of her angel babies in pain, but she could see that Gloria was in good hands with Monica.

"She finally fell asleep." Tess observed, putting a hand on Monica's shoulder.

The Irish angel looked up and nodded.

"Aye. It took her a wee while, but she finally got there. I just hope she feels better soon."

"Our little Gloria's gonna be fine." Tess assured her worried case worker. "She'll be okay in the Father's time. Besides, she has you taking care of her. I have no doubt she'll feel better by tomorrow."

"Do you really think I'm doin' a good job with Gloria?"

"Are you kidding me, angel girl?" Tess asked incredulously. "You're doing a fantastic job with our little Gloria. She listens to you more than she listens to me. She feels comfortable with you, but mostly she feels safe with you." Tess gestured to Gloria who had just snuggled further into her supervisor's loving and protective hold.

Monica glanced down at her 'little one and a smile of love crossed her angelic features.

"I think you're right." She said, smirking at her former supervisor.

Tess grinned.

"You know I'm right."

It was then that another question crossed the Irish angel's mind.

"Why do you think Gloria preferred me to stay in my angel form when I was holding her? She never did that before."

Tess shrugged.

"Maybe the dream scared her so badly, she needed to feel especially safe and protected. And while Gloria feels safest with you, when you held her while you were in your angel form, she felt the Father's protection as well."

Monica nodded. It made sense to her now.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that." She mused aloud.

Tess chuckled softly.

"That's why they call me a superior."

Monica smiled, despite the playful glare she gave Tess.

"All right, you two need your rest. I'll be back to check on Gloria in a little bit. I love you both." With that, Tess left the room.

Once she was gone, Monica glanced down at the now fast asleep Gloria in her arms. She put a hand through her 'little one's hair while planting a motherly kiss on her head.

"I love you, Gloria. I love you so much, little one. I'm not goin' to leave you. You're goin' to feel better soon." With that, Monica sat there, holding Gloria and praying that she would be okay.

But as she sat there, the Irish angel was comforted by the fact that Gloria was in the Father's care. And as Monica thought about it, she knew they were all in God's care and there was no safer place to be.

THE END


End file.
